


Кулинарный календарь

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Tsum Tsum
Genre: Art, M/M, Single work, Tsum-Tsums, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал и челлендж WTF STony 2021





	1. Chapter 1

  



	2. Chapter 2

  



	3. Chapter 3

  



	4. Chapter 4

  



	5. Chapter 5

  



	6. Chapter 6

  



	7. Chapter 7

  


**Author's Note:**

> да-да, мы уже подумываем о поглощении и слиянии с командой WTF Drink and bite


End file.
